The trousers used today and available in the market in the shape of men's underwear or sport trousers do in many cases include inside trousers shaped like a, perforated lining through which moisture can pass. In certain cases this lining is also designed to offer an action supporting the genitals of the man, above all his scrotum. In addition to those prior art trousers, especially those adapted for sport use, there exist specially shaped trousers or girdles intended to support the “package” and/or to retain it in the desired position. The disadvantages of those previously known arrangements are that the lined trousers fail to keep all of the genital unit in its proper location without the aid of further garments/products. Also, it is inconvenient and time-consuming to apply the above mentioned details to secure the positioning thereof. Those previously known solutions concern what could be called scrotum bags the function of which is to push the scrotum up against the stomach. The sportsmen having a special need of a solution in this area are for example marathon racers and sprinters.